Momo Gami
'Approval:' 12/03/13 6 feats (1 banked) Tobirama (V3.0) 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: Very petite and cutesy, wears a white lily in her hair. Pastel Pink hair and blue eyes. Smiles and acts friendly towards people who don't attempt to kill her. Usually carries a violin with the Otogakure symbol etched into the side. Personality: Very childlike, very outgoing towards anyone, especially women. She has a deep infatuated feeling towards bloodshed. Friendly enough towards average people besides other Gami. Behind her sweet and cute exterior, she is darker than hell itself. She only wishes pain and agony to those she fights. Sympathy is not her strong suit. 'Stats (Total: 47)' Strength: 4 Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 11 Chakra Control: 12 Endurance: 10 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Dark Chakra Release Genin 2: Blood Chakra Release Chunin: Shihara Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 1 QP Banked: 0 Blood Clone Technique Blood Release: Clot *A small dart of fast-moving blood shoots out of the users mouth and towards an enemy. Causes large impact on hit. (10 CP) Dark Release: Shadow Hand *The user's or target's shadow becomes animate and lunges it's fist out to strike the target (10 CP) Blood Release: Cellular Spikes *The user is able to manipulate and source of open blood (A wound, a pool of blood, etc.) and turns the blood into a sharp spike or multiple spikes. (10 CP per 10ft away from target/location) Dark Release: Spectral Scissor *Two invisible chakra blades lunge out cutting the target. (10 CP) (banked for now)Shihara Form: *User gains 4 CC, 4 SPD, and 4 END. (20CP a round). Is able to use bloodbending. Bloodbending - The user is now able to manipulate lifesource. Being able to rip it out of others bodies, turning other matter into blood, and amplifies the range of Blood Release jutsu by 10 ft at no extra cost. Equipment * (4) - Medium Armour *(3) - Kunai x3 Completed Missions Reset date : Friday 11/15 To Steal from the Hyuga] Awarded 4 QP Highwaymen, BEGONE Awarded 3 QP Missing-nin Isamu Awarded 3 QP Sweet Dreams] Awarded 3 QP The snake begins to Harden ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)] Awarded 3 QP Chuunin RU: The Big Bad Monster Awarded 3 QP Mechanicus Madness Awarded 4 QP Oni fire party! Awarded 4 QP BANKED QP: 2 USED QP: 24 'History and Story' -Anguish is my symphony, your life is the low key. -Momo Gami Its a known fact that Momo killed her parents. She wasn't angry with them, she just wanted to test her ability. Her father had drawn a knife on her as she grinned from ear to ear while proceeding to slice his neck open. Her mother was so afraid she killed herself before Momo got the chance to do the deed. This bored Momo, her lust for agony and destruction looms in her head each and every day. A dark presence lingers inside of Momo, it will eventually claw its way out. 3 years later Momo has reemerged as a ninja from Otogakure. She fled to live there when her past lover, Zorufu Kenburi left on his own will. Her heart was broken and she became unstable, losing control of her emotions she fled to Otogakure to live a new life of peace. Needless to say, she didn't find it, but she knew how to calm herself; by performing sweet melodies on her violin. She longs for another being who would fulfill her dream with her; to absolutely destroy the world. anger momo again fgt.png|Angry Momo moemoe.png|Momo w/ hat moemo.png|Moe Momo momore.png|Happy Momo Themes Theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNJJ-QkZ8cM Theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuYCxuVKZkc 'Relations (As read from her Diary)' Hiro - Has nice eyes, nice juicy eyes. Eyes that I want... I mean uh, really cool guy, likes my music and compliments me! Susamo - Sage Boy is super nice! Best roommate ever~! Should probably not mention the bodies... Nenshou - Punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, things die, punch. 10/10 Cool guy. Amaya - Sensei, the only one who can help me as of right now. Kurai - Such a nice guy! His music is gorgeous <3 Nobu - Woke up naked next to him and Amaya, W-what... Sessho - ... Friend... Taiki - The only friend I've truly had of the Gami Isamu - Really glad that asshole died... Zorufu - ...I miss him... Shiruno - Dunno where she ran off to. Probably a candy store and got lost. Shinkiro - Ugh don't get me started Kiisu - ... Masaki - Reeaaaally lost track of him Allen - Still looking for this one, should try looking in Ame or something Hayate - Really doesn't take hints well. Naoku - I'm sorry my love... Riku - Owns the music shop. Too nice to steal from. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure Category:Gami